My Loves From Another Planets
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Naruto really love his family because they are out of the world...Literally! Because his wives are aliens and their children are half-aliens! Read on and learn how he met and fall in love with the aliens while they raise their children together as a normal family...Like every family across the galaxies!


**I present you one of the latest story, My Loves From Another Planets! A Naruto x X-over fanfic!**

**Very, very short chapter because it's a prologue**

**Here's an Naruto x Alien harem! Ten aliens to be exact.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Everything was quiet in a master bedroom until a door creak open quietly and a small figure tiptoe inside with a high-pitched giggle. The figure slowly approach the bed then two big blue eyes peek over the edge before the owner quickly duck down when the blanket shift as if someone have turn around onto their side and the figure quietly climb up onto the footboard with another high-pitched giggle. The figure bend its knees then jump toward the center with a loud shout, "SURPRISE ATTACK!" Suddenly, the giggling figure hover few inches above the pile under blanket before two pair of arms reach out to grab the suspending figure.

"Keena, why are you up so early?" The small giggling figure look down to a blonde man with whiskers birthmarks as the man yawn sleepily, "…And what time is it now?" He looked around groggily for the clock before he look back up to a boy with unique appearance. The boy have green smooth skin, noseless, blue eyes, short messy blond hair, two short antennae, four fingers and three toes. He wears a white pajama shirt and blue pajama pant.

"Saturday morning cartoon, dad!" Keena swing his arms up and down with a laugh, "I want mama's chocolate chip pancake! Pancake! Pancake! Pancake!"

"I will make you some later." A voice mumbles under the cover sleepily, "Until Me-Ma or Ku-okaa want to make it for you."

"When?" Keena grinned happily, "When? When?"

"One or two hours." The same voice muttered again.

"Okay!" The little boy squirmed out of the man's hold then jump off the bed to floor before he run out with a loud cheer, "Chocolate chip pancake! YAAAAY!"

"…I blame you, Naruto, for passing this hyper personality down to him." The owner of same voice poke its' head out under the blanket with a small yawn, throwing a half-hearted glare at the blonde man. She appear to be similar to Keena but she have a long blond hair and green eyes.

"Sorry, Neera." Naruto chuckled at green alien before he yawn again, "…Again, what time is it now?"

"Five." An young woman with long red hair slowly sit up as she rub some sleeping dirt out of her eyes, she would pass off as a human if it wasn't for her green skin. "Whose idea is it to set up a Saturday morning cartoon in first place?"

"…And whose bright decision was it to pull an all-night adult truth or dare game last night?" A tall purple alien with unique helmet-like appearance slowly sit up with a blush, covering her chest up with blanket. "…I am so grateful that the room is equipped with silence tag or they'll ask us about the noises…" She muttered under her breath.

"Zee…" A young woman with long black hair and orange skin grunted out as she pointed lazily at a short green-skinned humanoid alien with some bug-like features, "Stupid Irken slut…"

"Not me this time, Komand'r, it was Tak…" Zee rolled over onto her side with a small whine, "She want a smeet."

"Oh, right…" Komand'r lift the blanket up to look at another Irken, who was curling up atop of Naruto with a blissful smile on her face. "Stupid Irken sluts."

"Language…" Another voice muttered and the orange alien glance over her shoulder to see another green-skinned alien as she cuddle up with a tall blue woman and purple humanoid sludge alien.

"Shut up, Gamora." The orange alien grunted, "Kids aren't around right now…Go back and cuddle with Camille and Neytiri." Her head turned to the purple alien, "Eiria, come here and spoon me! I'm cold!"

"…Where's Kumika?" Neera wonder out loud.

"Here, on top of Megan." Naruto lift the blanket up again to show her a petite blonde woman with tentacle antennae and pointy ears as she snore on Megan's chest before he drop it down then carefully wiggle himself out under Tak, "I'm going to shower…" He carefully get out of bed without disrupting anyone before he look at Neera, "Want to join me?" He would ask the rest but they just went back to sleep.

"Yes." The blonde green alien carefully gets out before she stretch her body out few times, "…And it better be a quickie this time."

"Mmm?" The blonde man looked at her oddly.

"Don't look innocent, young master." Neera rolled her eyes at him with a light snort, "Every time when you ask any of us to join you, we end up having sex in bathroom."

"Not all the time." Naruto coughed into his fist with a sheepish laughter.

"Name one time we share a shower without sex."

"…"

"Yes, that's what I thought." The blonde green-skinned alien enter the bathroom with a light snicker, "Come on, hon. Let's do it before the others get up."

"…Coming!" Naruto quickly rush inside with a wide grin.

"Make sure you turn the silence seal on!" Komand'r hollered over her shoulder, "We're trying to get some sleep in here!"

"Someone's a little cranky." Gamora muttered in her sleep.

"Because I'm pregnant with my third kid." The orange alien gestured to a small bump on her stomach, "Hello?! Neytiri and you aren't the only one who are pregnant here, remember?!"

"And we're not this cranky." The green-skinned woman grunted.

"For now, you green bitch, for now." Komand'r grumbled with closed eyes.

'Every single day with that…' Megan sighed mentally. At least their children don't have to see that, even with some close calls.

* * *

**And that end the prologue of MLFAP!**

**Again, that is just a short chapter because it's just a prologue and to meet Naruto's alien harem. This story is going to be just a family life story with some flashbacks and dealing with everyday life, nothing big.**

**Here's the list and where they come from.**

**Megan Moore/Miss Martian, Komand'r/Blackfire (DC)**

**Gamora (Marvel: Classic/Earth 616 version)**

**Neera (Planet 51)**

**Neytiri (Avatar)**

**Kumika, Eiria (Kumika no Mikaku)**

**Tak, Zee (Invader Zim)**

**Camille Mann (Ben 10)**

**Why those characters? Rare pairings, you know me!**

**How did Naruto met everyone and get together with them? How many children do they have? What does their life look like? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into a black hole.**


End file.
